Tears on my Heart
by Chi21
Summary: Kairi has joined Sora on his quest to seal all the keyholes. She has faced many troubles, yet there are more to come...


Kairi has been with Sora on all his trips to seal the keyholes. It has been hard to accompany him, as she could not help but cry when Riku turned his heart to the darkness. Yes, she was a princess, but her heart was never stolen. Our story begins in the final video of Kingdom Hearts...  
  
Tears on My Heart  
  
POV- Kairi  
  
Chapter 1: Seeing Riku Go  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy were doing all they could to shut the doors and lock the Heartless inside. The Heartless, born from the Darkness- I hated them. They were purely evil creatures, bloodthirsty and always waiting for a new heart, a new fiend.Thehad stolen the heart of the very one I loved. And they were ready to escape the heart of all- Kingdom Hearts.  
  
I gasped as I heard a voice so familiar to me. "Come on, Sora," Riku said. I noticed he was in his old boyish clothes, the clothes that contrasted so greatly with his temporary dark outfit, complete with the Heartless insignia on the front. "Together, we can do it," he added. He began to pull on the door.  
  
"Riku! Please, don't leave me!" I called to him, tears filling my eyes. I reached through the doors to him. "Please..." My small fingers touched his skin, and I felt a glimmer of hope inflame in my heart. If only...  
  
But my feelings of anticipation and glory and hope were shattered when the door began to close.  
  
"I will always love you, Kairi," Riku told me, smiling one of his rarest smiles. My tears flowing down my cheeks, my mind hurting so much with emotion. It was all so real, yet just a dream...  
  
"No, Riku! Please, don't go! No..." My voice was replaced with tears as I watched Riku's face slowly disappear, closed behind the door along with the heartless. He had shut the doors to his own life... I loved him so much.  
  
Riku...  
  
I pounded on the doors, begging, praying they would open. I continued to punch them with the little strength I had, seeing as to the fact I was very hardly a mage and no warrior. My tears felt like blood running down my face, staining my cheeks and replacing the old. I felt so much pain, even in my hands, for they were bleeding from my desperation. But I remembered Riku's face, the way it would glow in the gold of the sunset, and tried even harder to do what I already knew was in vain. Get Riku back.  
  
I felt no pain anymore, I just wanted Riku. My hands would heal quickly, but without Riku, I just wasn't sure. Of anything... My hands misted through the doors. My eyes opened wide with wonder and hope. But alas, this was in vain. The door leading to Kingdom Hearts, the door leading to... the one I loved so much, so dearly, Riku, vanished in a stream of sparkling glitter. Glitter, that reminded me of so much... The waves of the sea, the shimmering sand that glistened when the sun rose each morning on the Destiny Islands. The shine of Riku's hair when the wind caught it, Sora's eyes when he could do nothing but gaze so silently in wonder.  
  
I fell to the ground, sick with a wave of sadness. The doors, the heartless, Riku... they were no more. The cold ground did not except my aching body, it seemed to push it back as unwelcome, as I so did to it. I could feel Sora's gloved hands pull my shoulders up from the earth, the earth where Riku had stood only moments ago.  
  
"Kairi, we have to-" Sora tried to prop me up so he could get some sense into me. I didn't want to look at him, not after the fool I 'd just made out of myself.  
  
"RIKU! We have to get him back, Sora. I can't- I won't-" my words were choked as many soft tears fell to my hands that covered my face. The salt licked at my delicate fingers, which now poured with saddened blood.  
  
Sora was doing his best to be comforting, although he and I both knew I was unconsolable. He very gently pulled my hands from my face. I stared at him, into his eyes, so deep blue in color, for the longest time. I felt a bit calmer and refreshed, but I knew my long battle with my feelings was far from over- if it ever would be over. ever.  
  
Sora brushed my cheek, which left a streak of red on his fingerless gloves. I knew I must have looked terrible, with stains of red on my face and clothing. My face was moist with trickling tears, still falling silently onto my shoulders. Sora lifted me up, carrying me.  
  
"Sora, please, I can-" I started to argue, only to be countered by Sora.  
  
"Kairi, I don't think you are capable of walking right now. I know how- how you feel, but we must move on." Do you? Do you really? Can you truly and honestly say you know how it feels like to have just lost one of the two most important people in all your life? Who did everything to get your attention, yet you still ignored it? Who you would give anything to go back and return to those days, when you could give him the attention he adored? He treasured? No, I don't think you understand. But I said nothing.  
  
That night I did nothing but stare at the stars and think about all my memories of childhood that I recognized by the stars. I was infuriated by Goofy's endless snoring, which not only annoyed me, but also made me wonder how someone could sleep on a night like this. Even Sora slept; he was quite tired from carrying me, I suppossed. But no one had asked him to. I dwelled on many memories of the past...  
  
All the times Riku had so defiantly said things to me, in front of Sora. And I took the words, most likely torturing the poor brownhaired boy. I even remembered distinctly allowing him to flirt with me, playing with my heart, and no doubt Sora's as well. I wondered how many times I had hurt Sora for Riku's sake, or... Riku for Sora's?  
  
I could remember, uneasily, as tears still threatened my sore and weary eyes, memories of both.  
  
Riku walked along, with his stride of such confidence. He threw a rather heavy board of scrap wood at Sora, who caught it but ended up on the ground. He looked into my face, his crystal blue eyes slicing my cool exterior and relishing the treasure of my sweet true self.  
  
"And you're just as lazy as he is," I recalled him saying. He spoke in such a tone that made me want to fall onto the sand in joy.  
  
"So you noticed," I replied, trying to keep my cool without breaking down completely.  
  
But somehow, I could feel, sense Sora's pain with my words. Yet, I still could not bring myself to regret them...  
  
~~~~  
  
Sora's limp body fell to the floor as my eyes opened. I saw him and caught him, noticing Riku out of the corner of my eye. I hugged Sora and prayed that he would be alright. Riku's blood simply boiled at this gesture I made as I held Sora so close. I knew he was angry, but... I couldn't worry about him. All I cared about was Sora...  
  
Sora moved beside me. I noticed at that moment, returning from my dream, that the sun was breaking through the cold clouds. I sighed, knowing it was a long day to come. A long life lay ahead of me- a life that held no silver haired boy of endless humor and seriousness. I envied Sora's ability to use his blade, as I was very easily contemplating suicide, as I felt my heart ache as I would never see Riku's rare and rewarding smile again.  
  
That smile, that meant he had given everything for me, even his heart, was gone forever. I would never be blessed to see and hold my one love again...  
  
* * * * * * Wah... *sobbing* review... please... *sobs* 


End file.
